


Some Like It Hot - On Hiatus Until Further Notice

by Laizora



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laizora/pseuds/Laizora
Summary: Prompt: Noctis has chronic pain, while the daemon poison/curse was eliminated from his system the Invasion of Tenebrae happened before he was fully healed. He gets terrible cramps in his back and because he doesn't want to trouble anyone he doesn't tell anyone.Then there's Nyx. Nyx of the fire hands. For some reason or other Nyx finds out about Noct's pain and offers a massage. When an ordinary massage doesn't seem to work and his Prince is still in pain he calls up his magic and he ends up with flames that are warm/hot but don't burn covering his hands as he massages Noctis. Noct is painless (or has much reduced pain) and asleep when Nyx stops.Source: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1434312#cmt1434312





	1. Prologue - What's Left Of The Flag

**"** _Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do. **"**_

_Rob Siltanen_

  


What makes kingdom? Is it the wealth it holds? The expansive lands within its borders? Perhaps its leader? No, a kingdom was its people. If they wished to fight. To defend their homes and protect their loved ones, no one could stop them. To give into defeat would mean that all the sacrifices that had been made would be in vain. A stain on what they had been fighting for.

That was the resolve shared by the Galahdian soldiers, the last line of defense between the army of Niflheim and their home. All that was left standing was a single battalion, men and women standing side by side. 

Some of them refugees who had fled from other countries. Those from kingdoms who choose to surrender and survivors from those who stood their ground. The remainder was made up of the army that had survived or who hadn’t fled. United in a single cause, under the command of men and women at the head of the war effort.

It comprised of a medic, a miner, a refugee soldier, a laborer and two recruits who took up a blade to join the fight. To an outsider, it was an odd lineup. The fact was that it was the secret to their success. Each different set of skills knitting together, to fill the much needed gap of a leader.

The land of Galahd was famous for the mountains surrounding it. The natural formations provided the land with a protective barrier as well as their needs. At the heart of it was the mining industry, supporting the Kingdom’s wealth. That very resource was why many fought tooth and nail. To keep it out of the Empire’s hands, and why so many of the refugees had been soldiers.

Men and women buried beneath the ground they fought to protect. A mixture of marked and unmarked graves scattered, far beyond the graveyard. Not a single mass grave in sight, with the sheer amount of numbers it would have made more sense. There was no honor to be found in doing so.

It was why it was a common sight, in the moments of peace, to find visitors at the graves. Barren dirt as far as the eye could see, surrounded by the few remaining stone and metal buildings. There was traces of those that had once been, broken down for their raw materials. Forming vital barricades, blockades and reinforcements to the building sat on the front line.

What had once been a town hall now stood as a base of operations. That doubled up as a storeroom and for a hundred people to sleep. The buildings around them, which varied from shops to blacksmiths, had been turned into homes including functioning as their originally intended use.

The rough sleeping conditions was the least of their worries. With rations running low and the last attack cutting their numbers down by half, the morale was low and discontent was rife. In addition to the lack of reinforcements, despite calling on aid, the next attack was clearly their last. 

It was why a meeting had been called by the leading group. Each of the six stood around a stone table. The chairs long since put to better use as part of a barricade. Not that they would fit in the storage closet. Whilst it did offer a more private space, it was cramped forcing each of them to press up against each other. A small window offered ventilation and a cool breeze, neither helping with the frayed tempers inside the room.

“We can’t keep this up!” the eldest man inside the room yelled slamming his fist on the table. Clearly in his late forties, he held the most respect and sway in the vote. Sharing a despicable hatred towards the two young recruits. The only two that had earned their place in the room and not for their professions or background. 

“Reinforcements will arrive we need to hold ou-” the laborer began to say directing his gaze at the older man. The miner was as stubborn as the leather boots they all wore, designed for mountain trekking. Only equally as sharp as the rock formations they walked upon. “We can’t survive another attack” the miner interrupted casting his gaze around the room, landing on the three soldiers.

“You want us to run with our tails between our legs?” the first of the young recruits retorted slamming his fist down as well. Short cropped brunette hair topped his head with a well worn uniform. A vicious and danger glare in his eyes ready to argue anything the other man had to say. 

The male who stood in his left remained silent, drowning out both of their arguments gazing down at the map upon the table. There was tears in various places with coal marks covering the majority of its surface. Marking what areas had been seized by the empire. Beneath them lay the advantage points, connecting pathways and tunnels. Each vital to surviving as long as they had.

The difference in technology and immense numbers drew the war to a close in under a week. Much longer than anyone expected, which was no doubt the reason why they had been abandoned. By allies who was preparing for them to be attacked at any time. To either surrender or put up a fight.

What none of them knew at the time was that they was surrounded and that it was only a matter of time. Before the last remaining defense was culled, whether they tried to flee or defend. One man however had a hunch that it was indeed the case. One who had found a way out of any situation thrown at them. 

Not this time, and it was something he had to admit. He was fighting for more than his home, it was in memory of his sister who had died in the initial attack. Much like that time, his confidence took a hit. Unable to support his childhood friend Libertus, who was doing his best to do the same. 

In the end, Nyx excused himself before leaving the room headed outside. He had only walked a few steps when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. The dark haired male didn’t look back or pause at the looks he received. Even as he stepped outside the building where many waited to hear the council’s decision.

They didn’t expect the recruit to take a deep breath and make his way over to the graves. There was a streak of guilt running through the recruit. Of leaving his friend, as well as the lives that had been taken. Many sent to their deaths by his command, after their commander’s death and many an other fleeing. 

Their was a heavy weight upon his shoulders, far too young to lead at the age of sixteen. Training to fight came at a young age, no matter what profession you took up. Daemon attacks was highly common given their location, dosed in shadows many hours of the day by the mountains, but also from the tunnels themselves.

Had Nyx known what he wanted to do? The truth was he didn’t, nobody else seemed to know either. As a result, he became a jack of all trades holding a number of apprenticeships under his belt. Anything would have been better than this. No praying to the astrals was going to help them now.

Boots scuffed across the dry barren land until he stopped in front of a grave. At the head of the grave was a small stone that had been carved. Either side of it had a similar stone, marked to be found easily. Three graves belonging to his family. The middle grave wasn’t as old as the other two. 

The dark haired male’s parents had died many years ago, leaving him and his younger sister in the care of his aunt. The woman was long gone, one of the first to leave when news of the impending attack reached her ears. Leaving the two siblings behind to defend for themselves. 

The only saving grace had been Libertus and his family. Until they too had left intending on taking his little sister with her. Before they had chance to, Galahd had been attacked. Taking her life with it and his friend’s parents. Their graves to the left of his own family graves.

Which is why it was no surprise why Libertus found him not too long after. More accurately joined him, bringing his temper with him. As the two stood there, side by side, neither spoke a word. Instead each offered their silent prayers, most likely to be their last.

It would have been if reinforcements hadn’t arrived, intentionally or not. No one had expected the King of Insomnia to arrive. Especially not from the direction of niflheim territory. With the royal’s arrival came the answer. The solution they needed that would save nearly all the lives there. 

An invitation to each of them to join a new regiment of the King’s own army and a mission. To break through the Leide territory’s Empire’s forces. With the use of magic and the newly formed Kingsglaive, things began to change for the better. Those that showed no aptitude for magic wasn’t left behind, instead they was escorted. Within time their numbers grew, long before they returned to Insomnia.

Their new home and job with the same goal. 

To stop the Niflheim forces and bring peace back to Eos.


	2. Hiatus Until Further Notice

Until further notice, I've decided to put this work on hiatus until further notice.  
There are a couple of reasons so i'll list them below:

\- Time: It's become restricted right now and I decided it would be best to limit how maybe fills I was working on. I'd rather focus on what I can and hopefully come back to this at a later time.

\- Writer's block: Added with the reduced time, it's a bit of a nightmare. 

\- ???: The prompt feels like it's missing something but I haven't narrowed down exactly what. Until I can find what exactly this prompt needs, there isn't a whole lot I can do without having to rewrite when I figure out what it is. I think part of the reason is the time before having the idea and when I started writing.

\- Another prompt I picked up: It was meant to be a one shot but I enjoyed writing it and didn't have the above issue

I apologize for this but I think it's for the best at this given time.  
Any ideas or concepts will be welcomed as well as considered.  
For the very least, I need some time away from this work.

If you liked this work, I would highly recommend Jasper_Raven's work on the site.  
Thank you for understanding,

Laizora


End file.
